


I'm home again

by Angel_With_The_Shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Crying Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Protective Castiel, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_With_The_Shotgun/pseuds/Angel_With_The_Shotgun
Summary: Cas will never abandon Dean.Even when the odds are not in their favor.





	I'm home again

He was lying there for hours.  
His head next to Cas' head...his hand in Cas' hand.  
Tears dried, face still.  
Body calmed after hours of wild shaking.

He closed his eyes. Mind blank. He couldn't force himself to move. To do something.  
That would only mean that this actually happened. And that this is so very much real. He wanted to pretend just for a little while that this isn't reality. Couldn't be. It was too much to bear.

Sun barely started to rise, and he felt himself dozing off. Still holding Cas' hand. No plans of letting him go. Not yet. Not ever.

After some while, even fast asleep, he felt losing Cas' hand from his tight grip. He started to get anxious and, even asleep, he was frantically searching for his hand back. Then he felt gentle touch on his stomach, his face and hair. Gentle lips on his forehead. Safe. Home.  
He smiled, unaware.  
Familiar smell. He relaxed completely and let himself be pulled into familiar embrace.  
That broken wings that were burned into the ground just few hours ago, were now protecting them both.

Safely hidden in the crook of Cas' neck, Dean became more aware of what was happening.  
He didn't have the strength to say something, to react, to yell. Nothing. His silent tears that were now streaming down his face and strong grip of Cas' shirt, signaled Cas that Dean finally realized he is not alone anymore. This might be real, right? Seems too real. But what if this is just his mind playing tricks on him? Cas sensed his distress and hugged him even more protectively. He started hushing him, because Dean started to lose control, and couldn't stop his wrecking sobs.

With every painful sob Dean let out, Cas tried to calm him with a light kiss. On the top of his head, his forehead, his eyes. His entire face.  
Words were still too much.

After some time, Dean whispered "Hope I don't wake up from this..."  
"You won't.. I promise you. I'm here. I'm not leaving you. Not ever. Okay?" Dean still had his eyes closed.  
"Hey, Dean.. look at me please.."  
Shyly, he raised his head, and looked at those bluest of blue eyes, which he thought, will never see again.  
"You're real.." he whispered as he tried to smile.  
"I am very much so.." Cas said with a small smile and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.  
Dean let out a loud sigh of relief, and closed his eyelids again.  
"Just.. Stay with me, okay... just.. stay.. " Dean was holding onto him so tight like he could disappear on him any second.  
"Always." Cas used his regained power to move them back to bunker. Dean didn't even notice. He slept the entire night safely secured in Cas' arms.

He didn't need anything else. Not really. He was home again.


End file.
